Licensed to kill Babysitters
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: Three top secret agents are sent on assignment to look after a five year old, Nina Tucker... the rest of the summary is inside! R and R!


AN: Welcome one and all to my newest fanfiction! Okay this story is an AU (alternate universe), meaning it is not exactly the same storyline from FMA but still uses the same characters. Just thought you might want to know I sort of got this idea when I was watching Agent Cody Banks with my two broken armed brother (don't ask) but it is really not like it at all. Just so you know!

Full Summary: Three top secret agents are sent on assignment to look after a five year old, Nina Tucker. Doing this assignment means having to go to school and not draw attention to themselves. This is hard when 3 really hot guys are getting your attention! R and R!

WAIT! I almost forgot! For the purpose of this fic, I am changing the ages of some characters.

Roy: 18

Ed: 17

Al: nearly 17

Disclaimer: I wish I had the kind of imagination of the person who made FMA but sadly, I do not. Tear!

As Ryoko says on with da' fun

Chapter 1

A large siren started coming from a tall building in New York City. A raven-haired girl sat up in the seat of her black convertible that was parked right in front of the building.

"Damnit Ryo!" she quickly started the car and put a ear piece in her ear, "What did you do this time?"

Before she got an answer two teenage girls piled into the back seat.

"Let's go!" the red head screamed. The brunette with pigtails, who sat beside her, giggled,

"It was all Ryoko's fault this time, Dita." The raven-haired girl referred to as Dita quickly put the car in gear and zoomed through the normal New York traffic.

"Thanks for blabbing Sasami! However, it is not my fault that that building's maids suck! There was dust everywhere and I sneezed, of course it had to set off the alarm." The red head/Ryoko yelled while smacking Sasami (the brunette) over the head.

"Ow, that hurt! Dita Ryoko hit me!" Sasami complained.

"Stop Ryoko. And Joe will not accept that lame excuse. This is the third time that a mission was screwed up." Dita said turning into a neighborhood in the New York suburbs.

Ryoko shuddered at the thought of Joe finding out. Even though Joe was only a couple months older than her (17), it was not a pretty sight to see him angry.

The car stopped in front of a casual two-story house, in a very casual neighborhood. Dita quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Sasami followed and waited by the car for Ryoko to get out. But of course she was still sitting in the backseat with her arms folded,

"humph! No way am I going in there! I will just sit here and let Joe cool down a little."

Sasami started to giggle again,

"Oh come on Ryo. He won't be that mad."

Ryoko looked at her friends smiling faces.

"Come on you guys, Joe will be even madder if we are late." Dita yelled from the front door.

Ryoko cautiously got out of the car and walked up to the door with Dita and Sasami. When they opened the door, they saw a completely different scene.

Inside, instead of the normal home like the outside, there was one huge room (that looked smaller than outside of the house) with various different high technology to the max. Not even a computer genius could possibly imagine the scene in front of girls. About twenty other teenagers sat at desks quietly typing.

"RYOKO!" a loud yell came from an average height teenaged blonde who was rapidly walking towards the girls.

"Hiya Joe!" Ryoko said putting on her best I'm oh so innocent' face.

"A simple mission! I gave you a simple mission and you just had to be the one to screw it up!" Joe yelled taking off his round glasses and rubbing his temples. He was considered a genius and had graduated from Oxford (a college of England) at only ten years old. And now at seventeen, he had to deal with this.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy-Pants! It was an accident!" Sasami said trying to cheer up her boss.

"Sasami is right, next time I'll go with them to make sure nothing goes wrong." Dita smiled. Joe looked to the two girls and smiled, he knew they were right.

"Man, Dita and Sasami and the only ones who can cool down Joe, but Ryoko is the one to just push his buttons." A teenager behind them said to himself while working on the computer.

"Ryoko, just remember we cannot afford any more screw ups, the CIA is already threatening to shut us down." The us' referred to the UTA, or the Undercover Teenager Association. Ryoko nodded,

"Sorry, I should have acted more professionally while on a mission. I will try my best next time! please forgive me!" she said dropping to her knees right in front of Joe and looked like she was about to cry,

"Please Joe, you are the coolest and smartest person I've ever known. I hope one day I can be as smart as you, even if it takes my whole life! Please make me your student!" the whole room was silent and staring at Ryoko, who just stood up and stared at Joe.

"Wow Ryoko, I know I'm cool and smart and all but I didn't know that you knew! Of course you can be my student! I'll start teaching you right away!" Joe said picking up some papers.

"Gotcha!" Ryoko said laughing and was soon joined by the rest of the people in the building.

"Oh, I knew that. Yeah very funny." Joe said while trying to make a convincing laugh.

"That one was great Ryo!" Sasami said almost falling on the floor laughing. Dita just nodded, not saying anything. Her face was turning red because she was trying to suppress her laughter, which was clearly not working.

"All of you stop laughing!" Joe yelled in his I'm your boss so fear my wrath' voice as the whole room went quiet.

"Get back to work. You three come with me." The four walked into a glass briefing room' inside the room was a large glass monitor with a large table in the middle of the room surrounded by wheeled chairs. Sasami ran to one of the wheeled chairs and started turning in circles.

"WEEEEEEEEE! Round and round!" Sasami called out in her usual childish voice, Dita shook her head and stopped the chair her friend was sitting on,

"Sasami, you got sick last time, remember?" Sasami started to pout at her (as she puts it) big-bossy-meanie-head-so-called-friend Dita. Joe tapped the table with a sharpened pencil, as if to signal that he was losing his temper, Sasami and Dita looked to the monitor.

"Right, let's get down to business." Joe said clicking a button that turned on the monitor.

Let us get down to business  
to defeat the Huns!  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons?  
You are the saddest bunch i ever met  
and you can bet before we are through  
mister, I will make a man out of you!

tranquil as a forest  
but a fire within  
once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
you're a spineless pale pathetic lot  
and you haven't got a clue  
somehow I'll make a man out of you

I'm never going to catch my breath  
say goodbye to those who knew me  
boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
this guys got them scared to death  
hope he doesn't see right through me  
now i really wish that i knew how to swim

Be a man  
we must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
with all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
with all the strength as a raging fire  
mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
heed my every order  
and you might survive  
you're not suited for the rage of war  
so pack up go home your through  
how could i make a man out of you

Be a man  
we must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
with all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
with all the strength of a raging fire  
mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Joe's face suddenly went bright red. Sasami and Dita giggled while Ryoko kept on refusing that she meant it "that" way.

The monitor showed a little girl in braids holding the neck of a large white dog,

"AWW she's so cute!" the three girls said at the same time,

"Is that a girl thing?" Joe asked in a defeated voice, Dita looked at her boss before asking,

"What do ya mean?" Joe looked at the three girls,

"If I say what I really think, am I going to get hurt?" Ryoko nodded before telling him matter-of-factly

"There are three of us and one of you." Joe opened his mouth to say something before Sasami cut him off,

"And when we do kick your ass, we get to ruin your Star Wars' doll collection." Joe then yelled,

"They're action figures! Anyway!" he yelled trying to get back to the subject while hopefully avoiding getting very badly hurt by the three girls.

"This is your new mission, Nina Tucker." Sasami raised her hand as Joe called on her,

"Yes Sasami?" Sasami looked around to see if she's who Joe called on before asking,

"What's the puppy's name?" Joe looked over his papers before responding,

"Alexander, she's the daughter of Shou Tucker, one of the greatest scientist around." Ryoko sat up from her slouched position before asking,

"Who's Shou Tucker's kid?" Sasami rolled her green eyes before telling Ryoko,

"Alexander is!" Dita looked at her friends confused before telling them,

"No Nina is the dog, Alexander's the kid and Nina's father is a scientist… wait what?" Ryoko sighed before trying,

"Shou Tucker is a part human part dog, Alexander is the little girl and Nina is the fluffy puppy." Joe threw the sharpened pencil at the wall before yelling,

"Nina is the little girl, Shou Tucker is not part dog, he is a scientist and Alexander is the fluffy puppy… I mean canine, dog, yeah." The girls laughed as Joe clicked the button again as the screen changed to an older man in a white coat adjusting his glasses and holding a medal that read

Nobel Prize'

"Well isn't he popular!" Ryoko said putting her feet up on the table.

"Quiet! Dr. Tucker is going away to Japan to work on a top secret new project, but being a single parent he needs someone to watch his daughter." Joe walked up to Ryoko and pushed his feet off the table.

"So you're asking us to baby sit?" Dita smirked,

"In other words, yes, but still I would like you to search through the doctor's research. I have been going through his file and something about him just makes me nervous. The doctor has a lot of enemies so you're going to have to watch out."

"This is bull! I know I messed up but baby sitting I mean, damn Joe can't you just spend your time doing other things than making my life miserable?" Joe put his hands on the desk and told her matter-of-factly,

"You should just be happy you don't get a desk job." Ryoko shuddered before telling her boss,

"But my creative spirit!" Dita sighed before telling Sasami quietly,

"Is that what she's calling it?" Sasami laughed as Ryoko got slightly pushed back onto her seat.

"As I was saying, I don't know how long this assignment will be, so we're going to need you to blend in. the doctor knows that he hired a babysitter, but doesn't know that they'll be three teenaged agents. And he will NEVER find out about the agents part right?" Joe said looking around the room to make sure that they all nodded,

"When I say blend in, which you have already agreed to so you can't back out now… I mean you have to go to school." Joe put his hands over his ears, just waiting for them to yell.

"What? Hell if I'm going back to that jail!" Ryoko stood up screaming.

"Sit down Ryo, Joe might have a point." Sasami said sitting her friend back down in her chair.

"Thank you Sasami. You have to remember that all of you are only seventeen." Ryoko raise her hand in silent protest (considering Sasami was now holding her down as Dita put duct tape over her friend's mouth)

"Or sixteen and three fourths." Ryoko put down her hand as Dita taped Ryoko's hands to the arms of the chair.

"So it'd be kinda suspicious if you didn't go. You may also need to get jobs, just anything that doesn't bring too much attention to yourselves."

"That'll be hard for Ryoko." Dita said going to sit back on her chair as Ryoko kicked her chair out from under her friend as Dita landed on her butt.

"OWW Ryo!" Dita whined before standing up and quickly ripping off the duct tape.

"OWW!" Ryoko called out as Dita went to sit back down as Ryoko kicked her seat again, Joe looked to his watch before trying to figure out how much longer it will take to get through a single briefing. Once Ryoko was untaped and Dita sitting on her chair as Joe handed out manila folders.

"Here is all of your info, you new school is called Central Academy, Nina will be going there too so that's extra time to watch her." Joe said as he sat back down,

"Oh look we get new names! I'm Tabitha Miller!" Sasami said happily as Ryoko slowly opened her folder,

"Lileeana Denton? What's wrong with Ryoko Takaya?"

(AN/ just for the purpose of this fic, Ryoko's last name is Takaya not Denton)

Joe chose to ignore the red-head before Dita opened hers.

"hey Dita what's your new name?" Sasami asked as Ryoko whispered,

"I hope its Edith or something." Dita glared before looking down,

"Its Glinda Fierch, how exactly are these names not going to attract attention to ourselves?" Dita asked Joe, the blonde shrugged before

"Just go with it, my imagination skills are a zero. You leave tomorrow."

Well that's it for this first chapter! It was written by Dita (round of applause) but typed, edited by yours truly, RYOKO (standing ovation)

Dita: what are you doing?

Me: nothing, anyway look out for chapter two!

Dita: hey Ryo, you know you're my best friend right?

Me: you want me to write it don't you?

Dita: I love you!

Me: (growls)

Dita: oh come on! All my study hall time is actually spent actually doing work instead of writing this fic!

Me: Just bow down to me and be my minion like Sasami!

Dita: NEVER! I refuse for you to steal my precious soul!

Me: who said it was precious

Well that's it!

Your loyal writers,

Dita and Ryoko


End file.
